A New Era
by brooklynnsarah
Summary: It's James' little brother's first year at Hogwarts. Between girls, school, friends, and quidditch, can James handle the fact that Albus might steal the Potter fame from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Just the way you are – chapter 1**

"It's not like people will forget about the incredible _James Potter II _just because Albus is coming to Hogwarts this year." Teddy explained as he, James Potter, and Victoire Weasley all sat in the same train compartment. Teddy laid his head against Victoire's lap while continuously growing and receding his bright orange hair, making Victoire giggle uncontrollably.

"Would you two stop that, it's completely repulsive," James crossed his arms against his chest and stared out at the passing scenery, trying to ignore his cousin and god-brother. "And don't be so modest Teds, Albus is not only named after the most famous Headmaster Hogwarts ever had but he also looks identical to my dad."

"Oh who gives a shit James? You look like him too...just...you have blue eyes and you don't need glasses!" Teddy explained.

"And stop being so selfish. You're the most popular fourth year if not, student, at Hogwarts." Victoire added. She was hardly paying attention; Teddy was tickling her stomach which was making her flail around the seat.

"And I'm the most popular sixth year, no doubt." Said Teddy so confidently. James sighed as he got up to leave the compartment and began walking down the corridor. He could still make out Victoire swearing at Teddy in French.

Three second years were walking towards James, one of them blushing nervously when she spotted him. "Ooo! And did you hear? Albus Potter is entering first year at Hogwarts this year!" One of the girls screeched. "I heard he's just like his dad!" Another one said. But the girl who shyly blushed as she saw James nudged both her friends in the side. They all looked at James and held their heads down as they passed each other. James's thoughts ripped through his mind like a jet plane. His little brother, the exact replica to the "boy-who-lived" was already gaining popularity in a school he hasn't even seen yet. James began walking faster and faster, getting angrier and angrier. Suddenly he crashed into someone which sent him flying to the hard floor beneath him.

"James! Are you okay?" A girl with long dark hair and piercing green eyes helped James up.

"Oh, Starr, I'm fine. Did I hurt you? I wasn't watching where I was going. You see I have a lot of energy and then I was trying to find the sweets trolley and then I ran into you and then I-"

"James!" Starr giggled, "Calm down! I'm perfectly fine. But I'm thinking some sweets definitely might make you worse." Starr grinned at James's nervousness.

"Sorry...I should go." James started walking away when Starr turned him around and gave him a big hug.

"It's great seeing you! I hope you had an amazing summer!"

James blushed an even darker red than thought imaginable. He hurried down the rest of the corridor and found the trolley. "One box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and three lemon drops please." James asked the extremely old trolley lady. She handed him his sweets in exchange for three galleons, and he made his way back to his two snogging best friends.

When the train came to a halt and Hogwarts was in sight, the whole train stammered with excitement. Students were flying every which way to find their friends and to get off the train as soon as possible.

"James! James!" James stepped off the train and saw Albus running towards him. "Isn't this exciting? And look at it James, look at Hogwarts! Merlin's beard it's HUGE!" Albus was practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah...fantastic." James spat out.

"Meet my friend." Beside Albus was a boy his age, a first year. He had strange frosty complexion, and penetrating brown eyes. His hair was sleek and blonde; James knew exactly who he was. Scorpious Malfoy.

"Nice erm- meeting you." Scorpious held out a shaking hand at James.

"Yeah, hey." James nodded at Scorpious ignoring his gesture; he then sped up ahead of the two boys leaving them in the midst of the crowd.

"Boy, I don't know what's gotten in to him." Albus started. "It's like when we're at home he's a completely different person."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't like me. I mean, it's not exactly like our families are best friends or what not." Scorpious stated. It made sense, his father Draco and Albus's father Harry were rivals all throughout their years at Hogwarts.

"Hogwash. James isn't like that I swear!" Albus was terribly confused, why didn't James like that Albus was making friends? "Hey Rose!" A girl with blonde hair and an immense amount of freckles appeared right in between them.

"Hey Albus. So I was thinking, after we get sorted and we're both in Gryffindor maybe I could teach you a bunch of new spells I taught myself over the summer!"

"What makes you think we'll both be in Gryffindor?" Albus asked her.

"It's in our blood! Now watch." Rose Weasley held out her wand and aimed it at a second year boy in front of them. "Tipis Growsalam!" Rose flicked her wand at the boy's rear end and a long horse's tail grew from under his robes. Rose giggled so hard she could barely walk.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you if he realizes!" Scorpious said to Rose who suddenly looked bewildered.

"Albus, I don't know if you've noticed but Scorpious Malfoy is right beside us." She whispered to Albus.

"Rose, I know. We sat together in a compartment. He's actually really cool!" Albus looked from Rose to Scorpious. "Scorp, this is Rose. She's practically my sister." Rose suddenly shot Albus a death glare then stalked off.

"Golly, what is wrong with people tonight?" Albus frowned at Scorpious, who gave a crooked smile back

"FIRS' YEARS, FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" An enormous man with a long dark beard holding a lantern yelled at the crowd of students. He waved at James, his towering over everyone else made it easy for him to spot anything for miles.

"Merlin's beard! You mus' be no otha' than Albus Potter!" Hagrid pushed a few students to the side so he could make his way to the young boy. Albus barely came up to Hagrids waist. "An' you look jus' like 'im! Golly I though' young James looked like 'Arry but you're like 'is twin! Gimmie a hug!" Hagrid threw his giant like arms around Albus causing his breathing to become difficult. "But 'ere's no time to chat now! Tea on Friday ma' boy, don' you forget!" Hagrid turned around and began to lead the first years towards the boats. The students, not knowing if Hagrid will crush them if they follow or not started to move fast in an orderly fashion towards the lake.

"James! In here!" Teddy opened the door to a stagecoach behind James. He made his way to the black coach, avoiding piles of mud, leaves, and perhaps invisible piles of dung the Threstles pulling the stagecoaches left behind.

"I couldn't find you guys. One hundred of these things really can confuse some people." James climbed in next to Teddy and Victoire, and soon realized they weren't the only ones in the coach. Starr Longbottom and her two friends Lizzy Reid and Shannon Lock were sitting across from them. James suddenly stopped talking and stared at the ground. Teddy started to nudge him repeatedly in the leg.

"Ouch. Ugh. TEDS!" James tried to mumble to Teddy, but he wouldn't stop.

"So Starr, any plans for the new school year?" Teddy smirked.

"Actually, not exactly. Just going with the flow, whatever happens will happen you know?" Starr reached into her book bag and pulled out a large booklet of parchment. "I've taken up drawing. I've always fancied art but somehow magic always overrules it." Starr started to flip through the booklet, revealing exquisite portraits and designs that were so delicately beautiful.

"Wow Starr, trés beau! These are gorgeous! " Victoire applaud. Starr thanked her and smiled, looking at James then out at the sunset.

"She totallyyyyyyyyy wants you man." Teddy whispered at James. James blushed again then began to stare at the sunset, which was what Starr was looking at too.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Only Exception Chapter 2**

It was weird arriving at Hogwarts. This place was like home to so many students, to James, to Albus, to their parents, to their grandparents whom they never got to meet. It's almost a sanctuary, escaping from the strange muggle world.

The great hall was lit up with breath taking chandeliers and heart warming candles that smelled of autumn. The ceiling was bewitched to a sun setting sky with clouds and birds fluttering around. Endless amounts of food were scattered on the tables, it was if you just walked into a palace.

The second to seventh years were already seated, indulging in the grub. Teachers were seated at the front, ready to welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. The great hall doors opened and all the first years trotted in, following a stocky woman with short blonde hair. She led them to the front of the hall causing most of them to bump into one another. Never in their lives would any first years have seen such an amazing sight as the great hall. Albus spotted James and waved frantically at him. James was seated at the Gryffindor table next to Teddy, who was flirting across the aisle at Victoire sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He nodded at Albus and gave a half smile before returning to his food.

"Ah, Professor Letnick!" A middle aged wizard with golden robes clapped his hands in excitement and jumped to his feet. He stood at the front of the hall, the rest of the Hogwarts professors seated behind him. "So exciting, just so exciting! I love the first supper of a new year!" The Headmaster exclaimed. His voice was high and almost feminine, his hair bounced as he spoke. "Welcome everyone, first years especially!" He started again, "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tonight will consist of the sorting of the houses. Shall we begin?" The headmaster giggled and placed the sorting hat on the same stool which has been used for generations after generations.

"Professor Triggs is so queer." Teddy stated to his fellow Gryffindors. His hair suddenly turned to a feminine pink and everyone around him started to laugh hysterically.

Professor Letnick pulled out a long piece of parchment from her robes and began reading the names of first years. She then made a hand signal for the first years to make a line.

"I'll be in Slytherin for sure." Scorpious smirked at Albus.

"You know, when I was getting on the Hogwarts Express I had the idea in my head that being in Slytherin is the worst thing that could happen to me. But I'm starting to warm up to that idea. What do you think?" Albus tried to muffle their conversation but Professor Letnick looked up from her list and stared down the two boys.

"Trotts, Melanie." Yelled Professor Letnick to the line. A large girl waddled up and sat down, barely fitting on to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat yelled right away. The Hufflepuff table cheered as she waddled to her new house.

"You? A Slytherin?" Scorpious started to laugh until Professor Triggs looked at the paid again, more frustration in her eyes. "Sorry to break it to you, but I think it's in your blood to be a Gryffindor."

" Malfoy, Scorpious." Scorpious made his way to the sorting hat and sat down.

"Well I know exactly where to put you, SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table went wild as Scorpious smiled and ran towards their table. Albus caught Rose giving him an I-told-you-so look from the front of the line.

" Weasley, Rose." Rose flicked her hair so it flew behind her back as she confidently made her way to the stool.

"Nothing other than Gryffindor please. Just in case you couldn't tell what I fancied." She told the hat out loud, a few snickers came from the crowd of students.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat exclaimed.

James and Teddy stood up and wailed in excitement as the rest of the Gryffindor table cheered for Rose.

"Potter, Albus."

Albus shook off his nerves and walked towards the hat. He could sense every eye on him; it was just like what his father told him would happen. James refused to watch his little brother, and focused on his steak.

"Another Potter? Another famous little Potter?" The hat started to mumble. "You would think that I'd know where to put you, but I had this exact difficulty with the famous...Harry Potter." The hat then fell silent and Albus's thoughts started racing. He wanted to be Gryffindor, right? He wanted to be like his father, and brother. But maybe he could be Slytherin. That's what the sorting hat wanted for his father when he was being sorted. And Scorpious is in Slytherin...

Teddy looked at James. "Uh oh, bro."

Even the teachers started to become overwhelmed in curiosity, leaning over their supper to get a better look at Albus. Professor Letnick began to stroke his chin in anticipation, as if thinking very deeply.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The whole hall went silent. Even the Slytherins did not know what to do. Slowly but surely the Slytherin table began to cheer, gaining louder and louder. Albus walked extremely fast to his new house, ignoring all the whispers and dirty looks. He sat down next to Scorpious and smiled.

"Weird, huh?" Albus said to him. Scorpious grinned and they both high fived each other.

"Am I dreaming?" James asked his friends. "This can't be happening. We're all supposed to be Gryffindor...not...Slytherin..." James started to stutter.

"Mate it's not that big of a deal. I mean, now you won't have him follow you around everywhere." Teddy stated. But it wasn't Albus himself that James was worried about. It was the fact that suddenly everyone forgot about the good looking James Potter; son of Harry Potter. Everyone was now focused on the other son of the famous Harry Potter, the one who was put into Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shark In the Water – Chapter 3**

"No! No, what about me?" James tossed in his bed, sweat dripping from his forehead. Heat protruded from his body, warming the room to an uncomfortable temperature. Teddy woke abruptly and confusingly tried to make out where the noise was coming from. James unknowingly threw his quilt to the floor and kept turning every which way.

"_Oh Albus, we love you so much!" Ginny Potter cradled Albus's face in her hands and kissed his cheek. James' father Harry put his arm around his wife and smiled at Albus. Lily suddenly appeared in a bright blue sun dress. She skipped towards her family and in her hand was a basket of flower petals. Lily laughed so softly and began throwing petals into the air. One petal duplicated into two, two into three._

"James! JAMES!" Teddy began frantically shaking him. "TROY WAKE UP AND HELP ME!" Troy Parker, James' and Teddys' roommate shot up in bed. His shaggy blonde hair a mess, drool still on his chin.

"Wha? What's going on now?" He asked half sleeping still.

"It's James, he's at it again. Will you go fetch some cold water? This one's a bad one..." Teddy kept trying to shake James but it just wasn't working.

"_Dad! Mum! What about me? Where did you go!" James couldn't see anything except purple flower petals falling like a snow storm. Suddenly, he could make out Albus' face. A worrisome, unpleasant expression was on his face. Albus began walking closer and closer to James. James felt pressure on his chest, he couldn't breathe. Albus spun around and turned into an enormous serpent. It was coming closer, its eyes looking into James's like daggers. It's starting to open its mouth, revealing its fangs..._

Troy splashed a cup of ice water on James' face. He abruptly woke up, breathing heavily. The redness in his face had reduced, and the sweating had stopped.

"I'm sorry guys." James whispered apologetically. It wasn't the first time this has happened.

"Don't sweat it mate, literally." Teddy grinned and picked up his friends quilt from the floor. "Maybe next time you could be a bit quieter?" All three roommates chuckled together as they climbed back into bed. Within minutes James could already hear Teddy snore and Troy softly mumble something about hats and broomsticks. But no matter how hard James tried to fall back asleep he couldn't. What did that dream mean? James has always been one to have horrible nightmares about things such as snakes, but rarely did they involve his family. James slightly opened the blinds to the window beside his bed. He began to count the stars, thinking of the stories his father used to tell him. They would hike up the trestles and have a picnic on the top of a mountain. His mother and grandmother would pack them a lunch cursed to keep reappearing after they've eaten it all. Just as James was thinking of the butter beer and the scrumptious apple pie, he had finally fallen asleep.

The next day came around fast. James seemed to only have a proper 4 hours of sleep before Troy woke and started making random noises; Troy said that was an easier way to wake up James and Teddy without confrontation. James stirred and began making his way to the common room. Today was Sunday therefore it was the student's last day to relax before the first day of classes.

Victoire was already awake in a silk pink robe, making coffee with Rose. Her hair was neatly tied into a smooth bun on the top of her head; she looked so much like her mother Fluer. James was dying to know how girls could look so nice so early in the morning.

"No, Victoire! If there is no filter, how is the water supposed to go through the grinds without it all going into the coffee?" Rose asked irritated.

"But I thought that's what coffee is?" Asked Victoire confusingly. Rose sighed and shooed Victoire off so she could make the coffee properly. Victoire plopped herself onto and oversized chair next to the fireplace and began staring towards the bookshelves, where she spotted Teddy talking to a rather pretty red head. James smirked and went over to sit near her.

"Good morning." He said in an over cheerful voice. But Victoire couldn't even hear him. She was too focused on spying.

"Just for the record," James began. "I wouldn't get too into Teds. I've known him my whole life, he goes through girls fast." He looked over at Teddy, who began touching the girls arm. Victoire stood up and looked at James as if he just insulted her. She opened her mouth to say something but then decided not to, took one last look at Teddy, and marched back up to her room. Rose finished making the coffee and brought James a cup. Two cream two sugar, his cousin knew him way too well. Rose was wearing her pyjamas and her hair was a mess, she pulled it off well though. Her brown frizzy hair resembled her mothers in pictures James had seen from long ago. She sat down right next to him. James wasn't used to Roses company outside of their house, or while they were alone, so he had not the slightest clue what to talk about with an eleven year old. James did however suspect why she came over.

"So, can you believe it?" Rose began. James was right.

"Albus, right? Yeah, it's a little weird." Said James while sipping on his coffee.

"Weird?" Rose seemed taken aback. "It's not just weird James. It's completely wrong. I thought all of Uncle Harrys family have been in Gryffindor? Because all the Weasleys have."

"Well," James gave a crooked smile. "Yes, but my dad told me how the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin."

Rose gasped. "But why? Not to be a bit crude, but Slytherins are a bit-"

"Odd? Mean? Rude? All of the Above?" James laughed. Rose joined. "Something about his abilities or whatnot."

"You've seemed kind of down the past two days, is everything alright?" Rose asked him.

"You know, for an eleven year old you're extremely bright." James stated.

"Everyone tells me I'm like my mother." Rose blushed. "But are you? Alright I mean."

James paused for a moment and stared at the flames in the fireplace. "Yeah," he began. "Just a lot of things are changing if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Rose started to giggle. "I heard you fancy Starr Longbottom." Rose whistled and started giggling even harder.

"Hey!" James blushed and started laughing too. Rose got up and started to run away. "You fancy her, you fancy her!" She teased. James got up too and starting chasing his cousin around the common room, determined to tickle her until she swears to secrecy.


End file.
